Many control circuits for lighting utilize phase cut dimming. In phase cut dimming, the leading or trailing edge of the line voltage is manipulated to reduce the RMS voltage provided to the light. When used with incandescent lamps, this, reduction in RMS voltage results in a corresponding reduction in current and, therefore, a reduction in power consumption and light output. As the RMS voltage decreases, the light output from the incandescent lamp decreases.
An example of a cycle of a full wave rectified AC signal is provided in FIG. 1A, a cycle of a phase cut rectified AC waveform is illustrated in FIG. 1B and a cycle of a reverse phase cut AC waveform is illustrated in FIG. 1C. As seen in FIGS. 1A through 1C, when phase cut dimming is utilized, the duty cycle of the resulting rectified waveform is changed. This change in duty cycle, if sufficiently large, is noticeable as a decrease in light output from an incandescent lamp. The “off” time does not result in flickering of the incandescent lamp because the filament of an incandescent lamp has some thermal inertia and will remain at a sufficient temperature to emit light even during the “off” time when no current flows through the filament.
Recently, solid state lighting systems have been developed that provide light for general illumination. These solid state lighting systems utilize light emitting diodes or other solid state light sources that are coupled to a power supply that receives the AC line voltage and converts that voltage to a voltage and/or current suitable for driving the solid state light emitters. Typical power supplies for light emitting diode light sources include linear current regulated supplies and/or pulse width modulated current and/or voltage regulated supplies.
Many different techniques have been described for driving solid state light sources in many different applications, including, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,697 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,167 to Hasegawa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,881 to Ortiz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,771 to Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,760 to Bebenroth, U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,203 to Latham, II et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,679 to Dimmick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,868 to Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,528 to Choi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,752 to Delay, U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,377 to Anderson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,139 to Ghanem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,910 to Reisenauer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,189 to Fisler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,003 to Rahm et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,762 to Xu et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,101 to Biebl et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,890 to Min et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,172 to Fossum et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,568 to Kiley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,081 to Swanson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,787 to Mick, U.S. Pat. No. 7,119,498 to Baldwin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,420 to Barth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,287 to Lebens et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,841,947 to Berg Johansen, U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,608 to Robinson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,518, U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,376, U.S. Pat. No. 7,180,487 to Kamikawa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,358 to Hutchison et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,578 to Swanson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,645 to Hochstein, U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,954 to Lys et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,868 to Lys et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,399 to Lys et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,072 to Saito et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,393 to Illingworth.
In the general illumination application of solid state light sources, one desirable characteristic is to be compatible with existing dimming techniques. In particular, dimming that is based on varying the duty cycle of the line voltage may present several challenges in power supply design for solid state lighting. Unlike incandescent lamps, LEDs typically have very rapid response times to changes in current. This rapid response of LEDs may, in combination with conventional dimming circuits, present difficulties in driving LEDs.
For example, one way to reduce the light output in response to the phase cut AC signal is to utilize the pulse width of the incoming phase cut AC line signal to directly control the dimming of the LEDs. The 120 Hz signal of the full-wave rectified AC line signal would have a pulse width the same as the input AC signal. This technique limits the ability to dim the LEDs to levels below where there is insufficient input power to energize the power supply. Also, at narrow pulse width of the AC signal, the output of the LEDs can appear to flicker, even at the 120 Hz frequency. This problem may be exacerbated in 50 Hz systems as the full wave rectified frequency of the AC line is only 100 Hz.
Furthermore, variation in the input signal may affect the ability to detect the presence of a phase cut dimmer or may make detection unreliable. For example, in systems that detect the presence of a phase cut dimmer based on detection of the leading edge of the phase cut AC input, if a reverse-phase cut dimmer is used, the dimming is never detected. Likewise, many residential dimmers have substantial variation in pulse width even without changing the setting of a dimmer. If a power supply detects the presence of dimming based on a threshold pulse width, the power supply could detect the presence of dimming on one cycle and not on another as a result of this the variation in pulse width.
A further issue relates to AC dimmers providing some phase cut even at “full on.” If the LEDs are directly controlled by the AC pulse width, then the LEDs may never reach full output but will dim the output based on the pulse width of the “full on” signal. This can result in a large dimming of output. For example, an incandescent lamp might see a 5% reduction in power when the pulse width is decreased 20%. Many incandescent dimmers have a 20% cut in pulse width at full on, even though the RMS voltage is only reduced 5%. While this would result in a 5% decrease in output of an incandescent, it results in a 20% decrease in output if the phase cut signal is used to directly control the LEDs.